


Confianza y fuego control

by FirstAvenger26



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Charles is a waterbender, Crossover, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Firebender, Hurt Charles, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Jealous Erik, M/M, Poor Charles, Poor Erik
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: Un cherik avatar AU que nadie pidióEl príncipe desterrado, Erik Lehnsherr, se da cuenta de sus errores y decide ayudar al avatar con el fuego control.Puede tener la confianza de Aang, pero le interesa más la confianza de un maestro agua llamado Charles.





	Confianza y fuego control

**_Confianza y fuego control_ **   
**_Cherik._ **   
**_Erik L x Charles X_ **   
**_Capítulo único._ **

**_X_ **

-Tu hermana no parece muy contenta con mi presencia- Dice Erik mientras se sienta al lado de Charles.

-Ella no confía en ti- Charles dirige su mirada hacía todas las direcciones posibles con tal de no encontrarse con la mirada del maestro fuego. -Solamente soporta tu presencia porque puedes enseñarle fuego control a Aang-

-¿Tú confías en mí?-

Hubo un tiempo en el que Charles había amado que Erik fuera directo, siempre al grano.

-¿Quieres que sea honesto?-

-Siempre lo eres-

-No confío en ti, en absoluto-

Si la respuesta afectó a Erik de,alguna manera, él no muestra señales de ello, se mantiene impasible. Erik es tan conservador como siempre.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué votaste a favor de que me quedara?-

-Estamos desesperados; Aang tiene que aprender el fuego control y eres la única opción-

Un silencio incómodo se extiende entre ellos por varios minutos.

-He cambiado, lo juro-

Charles está terriblemente cansado. Cansado de discutir con Erik, cansado de enterrar sus sentimientos, cansado de la guerra... Está cansado de muchas cosas, pero, sobre todas las cosas, está cansado de creer en Erik, está cansado de tener esperanza acerca de la bondad que podría tener Erik.

-No me hagas reír Erik-

-¿Qué he hecho para ganar tu desconfianza?-

Esa es la gota que derramó el maldito vaso. Son pocas las personas que pueden sacar a Charles de sus cabales, Erik Lehnsherr es una de ellas.

Charles se levanta furioso.

-¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar? Terminaste por matar mi confianza en ti en Ba sing se-

Los ojos de Erik se oscurecen, y Charles conoce esa mirada, la última que la vio Erik se unió a su hermana Emma para hacer cosas terribles. A Charles aún le duelen las quemaduras y el avatar tiene una horrible cicatriz permanente en su espalda.

-Todos cometemos errores Charles- Replica Erik, poniéndose de pie junto al maestro agua. -Creí que era parte de tu filosofía el que las personas pueden enmendar sus errores, no importan que tan malos sean estos- Erik coloca su cálida mano en el hombro de Charles, quien no tarda en apartarse bruscamente.

-Tú aún no has enmendado los tuyos Erik- Con estas últimas palabras termina la conversación y se mete en su bolsa de dormir, que se encuentra junto a la de Logan. No puede negar que la localización de su bolsa de dormir es para causarle cólera al maestro fuego.

**_X_ **

-¡No entiendo qué demonios me pasa!- Expresa Erik con frustración mientras no deja de intentar hacer un fuego control decente.

-¿Mentiste al decir que eres un buen maestro fuego?- Pregunta Charles con toda la intención de hacerlo rabiar más.

-¡No! Es sólo que... Hay alguna razón por la que mi fuego es más débil, pero no sé cuál podría ser-

Aang, temiendo ser objetivo de la furia de su "nuevo maestro" huye de ahí.

-Erik, ¿De dónde proviene tu fuego control?-

-De...-

-¿De dónde?-

-De mi ira-

-Ahí lo tienes, ahora que has decidido hacer lo correcto, dejaste tu ira a un lado y es por eso que tu fuego control es patético ahora. No hay ira para alimentarlo-

-¿Solamente tenemos que hacerlo enojar?- Pregunta Logan haciendo su aparición. -Yo puedo encargarme perfectamente-

-Un maestro tierra tan inútil como tú no puede conmigo-

-¿Inútil? ¿Yo? ¿Quién es el idiota que no puede hacer fuego control?-

-Te enseñaré fuego control- Escupe Erik adquiriendo una posición de pelea.

-Es el peor momento para comenzar con peleas innecesarias, necesitamos encontrar la manera de que alimentes tu fuego control de algo que no sea tu ira-

-Podría besarte, te aseguro que eso lo hará arder en llamas-

Ese comentario acabó con la paciencia de Erik, se abalanzó sobre Logan con un poderoso puñetazo. -Puedo acabarte sin fuego-

-Genial Charles, a mí me gustaría tener a dos chicos guapos peleando por mí- Raven se ríe desde una posición segura, lejos de la pelea y lejos de Charles.

Logan, por supuesto lleva la ventaja con su tierra control, lanzando enormes rocas y usándolas como defensa también, Erik continúa sin poder utilizar su elemento como antes.

-¡Ya basta!- Charles ha tenido suficiente de ellos peleando, su paciencia también está agotada y tiene que golpear a ambos con un látigo de agua para que detengan su absurdo combate.

-Él comenzó- Trata de justificarse Erik.

-No podemos perder el tiempo, tenemos que encontrar la manera de que recuperes tu fuego control o Aang no tendrá oportunidad contra el señor del fuego-

Ahí es cuando Erik recuerda su objetivo. Está ahí para ayudar al avatar a tener el poder para derrotar a Sebastian, el avatar es el único que puede acabar con él, es el destino de Aang; aunque le gustaría que fuera el suyo.

-¿Crees que puedas ayudarme Charles?-

**_X_ **

-No entiendo-

-¿Qué no entiendes?-

-No podemos perder tiempo y sin embargo estamos jugando una estúpida partida de Pai Sho-

-Jugamos pai sho a falta de tu capacidad para meditar-

-Yo podría meditar-

Charles evita reír. -Ni siquiera el avatar podría ayudarte a meditar-

-Bien, ¿En qué ayuda jugar pai sho?-

-Tiempo atrás me dijiste que jugar conmigo te hacía sentir relajado- Charles intenta mirarlo a los ojos pero Erik desvía la mirada hacía el tablero. Ellos viven en un juego constante, haciendo sus movimientos y asumiendo sus consecuencias.

Para el señor del fuego la guerra es un juego en donde cree tener asegurada la victoria; si el avatar no controla los cuatro elementos a tiempo, la tendrá.

-Bien, ya estoy relajado, ¿Ahora qué?-

-Debe de haber alguna forma para que tu fuego vuelva a ser intenso-

-¿Por qué no puedo volver a alimentar mi fuego control con la ira?-

-No es lo correcto Erik, piensa, debe de haber una manera mejor-

-No tenemos tiempo para descubrirla-

-Piensa Lehnsherr- Aparece Logan recargado en un pilar.

-No molestes Logan- Charles suspira mientras Erik no deja de mirar furioso a el maestro tierra.   
-Concéntrate en lo importante Erik-

-¿Escuchaste eso hombre tejon? No eres importante-

-Erik, basta-

-El fuego es muerte y destrucción Charles, no es de sorprender que la fuente del poder sean sentimientos como la ira-

-Si el fuego fuese sólo eso, el avatar no lo aprenderia-

-Debes regresar a los orígenes- Dice Logan mirando hacía el horizonte. -Los tejones-topo les enseñaron tierra control a los que serían los primeros maestros tierra, a mí también me enseñaron ellos cuando estuve atrapado en unos túneles. Ellos no lo usan para combatir, lo usan para comunicarse, para tener contacto con el mundo-

Las palabras de Logan pueden estar llenas de sabiduría cuando no se ocupa de fastidiar a Erik.

-No creo que el uso de los elementos haya sido ideado para combatir, simplemente algunos se desviaron del camino y obligaron a otros a defenderse- Charles recuerda a lujo de detalle como la nación del fuego atacó su tribu, dejándolo a él como el último maestro agua de la tribu del sur. Su madre se sacrificó por él. -Debes encontrar el camino correcto, la manera correcta de hacer fuego control- Toma la mano de Erik y la acaricia suavemente.

La mano de Erik es cálida y la suya es demasiado fría, todo entre ellos es un contraste.

-Si la manera correcta se encuentra en los orígenes... Los primeros maestros fuego fueron instruidos por los dragones-

-¿Crees que puedas encontrar uno?- Pregunta con esperanza.

-Imposible, han sido borrados de la faz de la Tierra-

Erik recuerda lo desesperado que estuvo Sebastian por encontrar un dragón, quien lograba atrapar a un dragón podía aprovechatodo su potencial como maestro fuego, siendo Sebastian un ambicioso del poder se obsesiono con los dragones y los buscó hasta el fin del mundo. Pero su búsqueda no dio frutos.

-Aunque recuerdo vagamente la ubicación de una civilización de los guerreros del sol-

-¿Guerreros del sol?-

-Fueron los primeros maestros fuego- Obviamente ese lugar está abandonado, los guerreros del sol desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes del nacimiento de Aang, pero existe la posibilidad de que encuentre algo de utilidad. -Mañana por la mañana iré ahí junto con el avatar-

**_X_ **

Es extraño. Ha pasado la mayor parte del viaje (si no es que todo) extrañando a Erik y ahora que tiene la oportunidad de estar junto a él, lo quiere lejos.

Sus sentimientos se encuentran en una dolorosa lucha que hace su pecho arder y él no sabe que hacer al respecto. Él ama demasiado a Erik y parece que a pesar de todo eso no cambiará pero por otra parte Erik ha traicionado su confianza demasiadas veces como para considerar perdonarlo de nuevo.

Incluso siente aún arder las llamas de la traición dentro de sí al recordar como Erik besó a su hermana sin importarle lo que él sentiría.

Su cabeza y sus sentimientos son un desastre y eso no va arreglarse en una noche.

 _Vuelve a dormir_ Se dice a sí mismo, ignorando el ruidoso golpeteo de su corazón, agitado ante la idea que le surgió hace un momento de acercar su bolsa de dormir a la de Erik. Todos están dormidos, por la mañana puede inventar cualquier mentira para no revelar la verdad de que quiere estar junto al maestro fuego.

Descarta la idea y vuelve a dormir.

_**X** _

Dos días. Si Erik y aang tardaban unas horas más en aparecer, serían dos días de haber partido a ese tal lugar que perteneció a los guerreros del sol, Charles está muy preocupado.

-Deja de dar vueltas Charles, vas a marearme- Mientras que Charles parece al borde de la histeria, Raven está fresca como una lechuga.

-¿Cómo es qué no estás preocupada? ¡Pueden estar en un apuro!-

-Dios mío Charles, hablamos de Erik y Aang, un talentoso maestro fuego que sabe utilizar perfectamente dos espadas y el maldito avatar, estoy segura de que pueden defenderse de cualquier peligro-

-Tal vez todo era una trampa y Erik está intentando asesinar al avatar ahora mismo-

-Gracias por ayudarme a hacerlo sentir mejor Logan-

-Es un placer- Entonces Logan se puso serio ante la mirada de reproche de Charles. -¿Por qué no te vas a nadar un rato? Puede que el agua te haga sentir mejor-

**_X_ **

Erik y Aang llegan por la noche, ambos agotados pero felices por desentrañar en el verdadero significado del fuego control, aquel del que se desvío la nación del fuego y por ello dio inicio la guerra.

Cuando Raven le dice que Charles se encuentra en el mar, Erik no duda en encaminarse a hacerle compañia.

Desnudandose en el camino y dejando solo sus calzoncillos, corre con entusiasmo hacía el agua.

No hizo falta que Erik se anunciara, gracias a su falta de sigilo Charles lo nota de inmediato.

-Raven me dijo que estabas preocupado por mí- Dice mientras se acerca lentamente a Charles.

-Estaba preocupado por el avatar-

-Y por mí-

-¿Descubrieron algo interesante?- Charles sintió la necesidad de cambiar de tema para que las cosas no se le salieran de las manos.

Pero hace mucho que se salieron de control, se da cuenta de ello cuando Erik está detrás de él acariciando sus hombros.

-Aang se siente mejor respecto al fuego control y yo... Siento que incluso soy más poderoso que antes-

-El poder no es lo único que importa- El agua está fría y sin embargo Charles puede sentir su piel arder bajo el tacto de Erik. ¿Será la reacción de su cuerpo? ¿O se debe a que Erik es maestro fuego?

-Lo sé- Dice Erik cerca de su oído. Erik va desplazando sus manos por los hombros de Charles con más seguridad, apenas y lleva una mano al brazo del otro éste da un respingo, ahí hay quemaduras. -Realmente lo siento Charles-  Su voz está cubierta de arrepentimiento genuino, le gustaría poder retroceder el tiempo para haber actuado diferente en Ba sing se.

-No importa- Intenta alejarse pero Erik lo retiene suavemente.

-Realmente lo siento. Fui un idiota- Le besa el cuello y recarga su cabeza en él.

-Eres un idiota- Replica Charles pero no hay rastro de molestia o rencor.

Entonces Erik da inicio a una repartición de pequeños y tiernos besos en cada parte del cuerpo de Charles donde se halla una quemadura causada por él.

Cuando Erik se inclina y besa una quemadura en la cadera de Charles, éste se estremece.

El momento deja de ser tierno y reconfortante desde ese instante y se pone peor cuando Erik pasa su lengua por ahí.

-Te he extrañado tanto... Todo este tiempo-

-Erik...-

La repartición de besos se convirtió rápidamente en un recorrido de la lengua de Erik por el cuerpo de Charles, quien responde con gemidos pequeños pero ansiosos.

Erik deja de lamer para mirar al maestro agua cara a cara, se mantiene a pocos centímetros de sus labios pero no los sella juntos, únicamente lo mira a los ojos, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso. Charles da inicio al beso que ambos desean compartir.

Esta vez no es como Ba sing se en absoluto. Lo que Erik le transmite se siente... Diferente, Charles está seguro de que si le pide a Erik que se detenga, lo hará; el problema es que definitivamente no quiere que se detenga.

A Charles se le escapa un gemido más intenso que los anteriores cuando la mano de Erik se mete en su ropa interior y agarra su miembro.

Erik apenas tiene tiempo de acariciarlo un poco cuando ambos escuchan el grito de Raven.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes dos?!-

**_X_ **

Más tarde esa noche, Charles acerca su bolsa de dormir a la de Erik.

Al final terminan durmiendo los dos en la de Erik.

_**X** _

El avatar finalmente había terminado con la guerra, pero no de la manera que todos habían esperado, el ex-señor del fuego fue despojado de su fuego control y se encuentra en la cárcel.

Para Charles, el paradero de la hermana de Erik es un misterio, hay rumores de que se volvió loca antes de su coronación.

Erik ha tomado el lugar que le corresponde como señor del fuego, él ha recuperado la mayor parte de su confianza en Erik y tiene fe en que hará las cosas diferentes.

-¿Estás furioso?- Le pregunta mientras acaricia lentamente su brazo.

-Al principio lo estaba, pero respeto el hecho de que para el avatar todas las vidas sean sagradas, incluso la de Sebastian-

-Y no harás justicia por tu propia mano, ¿Verdad?-

-No, dejaré que se pudra en la cárcel- Erik pasa un brazo por los hombros de Charles. -Quiero demostrarte que he cambiado-

-Eso significa mucho para mí- Dice con una sonrisa antes de besar a Erik.

_**X** _

Erik no matará a Sebastian, se lo prometió a Charles y jamás volverá a traicionar su confianza, pero aún hay un asunto que arreglar.

-¿Dónde está mi madre?- Le pregunta al bastardo tras los barrotes, el asesino de su padre y el culpable de la continuación de la guerra.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se ha acabado! :3  
> Espero les haya gustado y si no, ni modo, no estoy para complacerlas(? Okya xD   
> Lamento que esté chafita uvu  
> Haré más Avatar au, algún día
> 
> *¿Qué sucedió en Ba sing se? Bueno, en la serie la maestra agua, Katara, confía en Zuko y éste la traiciona ayudando a su hermana a casi matar al avatar, imagínense que algo así paso entre Charles y Erik con la diferencia de que hubo poquita acción mientras estuvieron encerrados juntos 7u7 okya
> 
> **El abuelo de Erik era malo y destruyó los templos aire, el cargo del señor del fuego le tocaba al buen papá de Erik pero su hermano (Sebastian) lo asesinó y se quedó como señor del fuego
> 
>  
> 
> ***Al final de la serie Zuko le pregunta a su padre dónde está su madre (él le había dicho, capítulos antes que fue desterrada pero quien sabe si está viva) Así que les dejo a su criterio si la mamá de Erik está viva o no ;)
> 
> Chao <3  
> Nos leemos


End file.
